CRPG
cRPG is a multiplayer module for Mount&Blade: Warband that adds persistent character leveling to player-vs-player combat. Features cRPG is similar in many respects to standard Mount&Blade: Warband multiplayer in that players do battle against one another in various settings and game types. The main difference in cRPG is that players can level their characters and buy new gear that will carry over into future multiplayer battles. Game Modes Players can engage in four different types of battles: standard battles, sieges, duels, and "Defend the Virgin." Players fight to the death in battle mode. Respawning only occurs after one side has completely elimninated the other. The cRPG wiki states that battles are typically for advanced players with high-level characters. During a siege, players respawn after a certain period of time, which differs between whether you are an attacker (3 seconds) or a defender (30 seconds). The game continues until the time limit expires or the attacking team captures the flag. Duels allow the player to practice the combat skills required to be successful in PvP through one-on-one battles. Items do not need to be repaired in duels, but players earn no experience while participating in this mode. In Defend the Virgin, players cooperate to defend an NPC against waves of computer-controlled attackers, with each round becoming progressively harder. Experience and gold are earned at the end of each round. Strategus Strategus is a multiplayer campaign for cRPG where players can aquire fiefs and land and gather armies on a real-time map. Strategus expands the world of cRPG character to a browser-based map of Calradia, where players take their armies into battle against other players or serve as a mercenary in scheduled battles on the cRPG servers. Character creation cRPG features some differences to character attributes, skills, and proficiencies from the standard Mount&Blade single-player campaign. Players can put ranks into only two attributes: strength and agility. Strength increases damage and hit points and allows players to use items with higher strength requirements. Agility increases a player's movement speed. Skill points can be spent in the game's standard combat-related skills, such as Ironflesh, Power Strike, Power Draw, and Shield . A notable difference in weapon proficiencies from the cRPG to the standard game is that players can only put one point in the Horse Archery skill for every four points in Agility, instead of the usual one point per three agility points. Players can have multiple characters in cRPG, but can only have one character at a time designated as a "hero" character. Your hero may participate in Strategus and can trade with other players on the Strategus map. Leveling Players earn 1,000 experience and 50 gold for each minute (or "tick," as it is sometimes called) on a cRPG server. There are two ticks in the first minute. Winning matches can increase the gold and experience awards by adding a multiplier to the reward amounts. For example, a player on a x2 modifier will earn 2,000 experience and 100 gold every tick. Also The highest multiplier you can go in cRPG is x5 which gives you 5,000 experience and 250 gold. Gold can be spent in cRPG's unique online application. From there, players can level up and spend gold on better weapons and armor, sell unwanted equiptment (it is recommended that you do this in the marketplace, as you will be able to give other players good deals, and get more gold in return. The Shop buys your items for 1/2 the price), trade with other players, and participate in a lottery. Players can respecialize their cRPG characters at any time for a penalty of half of their experience points, though they do get to keep all of their items and gold. This allows players to try out new builds or correct mistakes made during leveling. Retirement When a cRPG character reaches level 31, they have the option to "retire" that character, resetting experience to level 1. Retirement grants the player a "generation" which has certain bonuses, including a bonus multiplier to experience, 300 extra experience, as they level up again. A retired character also gains an "heirloom point" which provides can be used on an item that you own to increase its stats, or, optionally sold to another player on the marketplace. These also grant additional stats on items; for instance, an heirloomed sword will have bonuses to damage greater than that of the standard item. Reviews Altered Gamer named cRPG the best mod for Warband, calling it "the only multiplayer mod for Mount and Blade Warband you will ever need." Altered Gamer praised what it called cRPG's "deep and addicting grind" to gain levels and gear. "cRPG makes the inconsistent, buggy and hacker filled world of Mount and Blade Warband multiplayer mods take a 180-turn for greatness." User Created was "ridculously happy" to be able to permanently level characters in multiplayer and praised the "clever little web-application" where players can spend gold and upgrade their character's items. Category:Mods